First kisses
by adorkablexxrauraxx
Summary: Austin and Ally share the stories of their first kisses. Auslly. Fluff. Short little One-shot


**Just a quick little fluffy one-shot I wrote, inspired by a story I read. Unfortunately I forget the author/story but when I remember, I'll post it in the next chapter of ****_the promposal _**

* * *

They laid back on Austin's bed, just Austin & Ally, not the famous Austin Moon and his songwriter/best friend/girlfriend/ up-coming teen sensation. Just two teenagers who were crazy for each other. They were enjoying this moment, they never got anymore, after all they both have music careers and school to handle. So they treasured this moment, now usually in these scenarios they'd be making out, unfortunately both Mike and Mimi Moon were downstairs and could walk in ANY time. So they just laid there. Ally's head resting on Austin's chest, their eyes closed, the only sound was their silent heart beats and music playing in the background. Austin decided to break the silence.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" he asked, moving up on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Sure, what's up?"

"who was your first kiss?"

The young couple had kissed Various times before, but never really brought up their first kisses, so he seemed very curious as to what her answer would be

"Dylan Brewer" she replied instantly. He was shocked, Dylan was the last person that Austin thought would be Ally's first kiss. Not to judge but in the past year he got two girls pregnant, bullied people, skipped school, did drugs and drank A LOT of beer.

"seriously, that douche bag?!" he asked stunned. She moved up so she was also against the headboard and leaned into him.

"ya I know it's crazy, but it was 9th grade, we were at Caitlyn Montgomery's new years eve party and he asked my to be his new years, midnight kiss. Of course I said yes so midnight came and we kissed."

"well was he any good?" he asked hoping she would say no, her answer put a smile on his face

"not even close, he smelled like my grandpa's shoe closet mixed with cake, ew"

she shudders at the awful memory, which makes him let out a small chuckle.

"what about you hot shot, who was your first kiss?"

"Callie Richards"

Her head popped up at this, don't get her wrong Callie was cute and incredibly sweet, but she wasn't the most, kissable person with her braces and bad breath that she got when she was nervous.

"seriously?"

"ya, it was Valentine's day in 7th grade and a bunch of people were making fun of her cuz she fell down while trying to ask her crush out, I felt bad for her and it was raining too, so I helped her up and... We kissed. I'm not gonna lie though, the kiss was pretty good but it'll never compare to yours." he finished with a big grin as he lightly pecked her cheek. She giggled at how even at such a young age her boyfriend was such a sweet heart.

"well no kiss I've ever had compare to yours either." which was completely true.

"good because your all mine."

Their lips met, moving in perfect sync, his tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues met and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. Her hands around his neck, playing with the hairs at his nape, his arm's wrapped around her petite waist.

Eventually he pulled away, and he took decided to show her how much he loved her by kissing her whole face (I'm not doing the dirty ;)). He kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, corners of both her eyes, and her jaw line. This is what they loved, no pity kisses or new years eve, cigarette smelling kisses. Just enough to show how much they meant to each other. After their little make-out session, they pulled away and stared in to each others eyes, only to be interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Austin, Ally dinners ready!"

"ok we're coming!" yelled Austin in reply. As they got up from the bed, he grabbed her waist, turning her around so they were facing each other and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

With that they walked downstairs with their hands intertwined because no matter what they were Austin and Ally and no one could break that bond

* * *

**Whale, thanks for reading, reviews are cool. Follow me on twitter Grandegogurt_R5**


End file.
